


Anew

by icedchaigay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Tentacles, domesticity is my real kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedchaigay/pseuds/icedchaigay
Summary: There was still one part of this new arrangement that Eddie hadn't so easily grown accustomed to.





	Anew

Between the Brock Report skyrocketing ever since its exclusive on the Life Foundation, and Venom finally learning when to shut up and let him make decisions for himself, it was easy for Eddie Brock to forget how  _normal_ to him was still pretty fucked up to everyone else. At least Anne tried to understand. It took about five seconds for her to see through Eddie’s terrible lie, but even then, there was always a pause before bringing up Venom when they talk. It's like he was shacked up with a boyfriend she doesn't have the heart to tell Eddie to dump. Which, now that he thought of it, wasn't so far from the truth.

So yeah, it took a few weeks, but Eddie had finally started to feel normal again. Not _normal_ normal, but enough to go outside without worrying about leaving a pile of bodies behind him. It's funny what could be considered progress, given the right circumstances. Turns out stopping an alien invasion can temper pretty much everything else you had going on.

There was just one problem from this arrangement that he hadn't grown accustomed to; it's been nearly three weeks since Eddie had gotten off.

Sure, they saved the world. _And_  having superpowers could be pretty dope. But every time he’d gotten home after a full day at the studio, and just wanted to jerk off and pass out drunk in bed like any other morbidly anxious single guy, the thought of Venom being there took him completely out of it. Like, couldn't-get-hard-if-he-tried out of it. To be honest, he’s pretty sure it’s driving him insane. He’d started to find random people around him way more attractive than they deserve credit for, like his hormones were begging him to _just_ _crank one out already._

That desperation led to an after-hours investigation of sorts. Venom doesn’t _sleep_ per se, but there’s a point where he seemed to ignore anything that wouldn’t wake up a human. Like some sort of hibernation. Eddie couldn't blame him; sitting around with nothing to look at but his  _host_  for six to eight hours a night couldn't be all that interesting. But tonight, armed with that knowledge and feeling especially needy, he decided to test his luck. His cock’s been playfully stiff since he got home, and trying to discreetly massage it back down without the big guy catching on was practically torture.

Since calling it a night, Eddie’s been lying in bed for what felt like hours. After checking the clock on his nightstand, though, it turned out to be 26 minutes. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up.

_"Hey, V?"_

Nothing.

_"You there?"_

The momentary worry faded as Eddie reasoned he was in the clear. He blew air out through pursed lips, shifting his body down until it was flat on the mattress. A wave of endorphins spread through him as his body got the message. His cock twitched in response to his fingertips running over the seam of his sweatpants, aching slightly from its underuse. It didn't take long to get hard. Eddie closed his eyes, letting his hand slide underneath the waistband, the friction of skin-on-skin making his legs instinctively jerk towards each other. So far, so-

_BZZZZZZ_

_"Christ."_ His whole body flinched at the sound. He exhaled slowly, shaking his head. Another pause, another green light. Eddie reached over for his phone; it was an email, and one for erectile dysfunction at that. He looked down, wrist lifting his pants up enough to see himself. _It could be a bit bigger, but...nope._  He deleted the message and flicked the rocker to silent. As he moved to put it back, he had a change of heart, flipping the device over in his palm and opening the browser.

_p_

_o_

He almost dropped it trying to reach for the key. Why'd he have to go for the plus model?

_f_

_“Shit,”_ He whispered in defeat.

Eddie pulled the occupied hand off of his cock and up to his phone, fixing the mistake and flicking through the site until he found something. _Hairy Otter Fucks Twink in Locker Room._ Perfect. He rested his elbow up on the pillow as the other hand got back to work. The phone was on silent, but it did the job. That otter _was_ hairy, and Eddie was hard again, stroking from top to bottom, taking his time with it. He got up to the edge a bit quicker than he would’ve liked, so slowing down to compensate, he settled into that pre-climax limbo, making himself twitch with the best kind of relief he’d felt in way too long. As he squinted at the dim screen a few inches away, it lulled him into a sort of trance. The way that poor twink was getting pounded out, it almost made him miss the last time he was with a guy. He put the phone down between his thigh and stomach, hand free to circle his cock and keep pumping it as the other traveled down his ass, fingertips dragging gently over his hole, a chill pulsing through him.

When he tried to go further, friction warned him otherwise. He turned, opening the top drawer of his nightstand and fishing out the lube. He stuck the bottle between his legs and squeezed it into his palm. It was a process to pick it back up with two fingers and knock it against his thigh to close it, but he managed, tossing it aside. Eddie smeared the gel between digits, warming it up before pressing it against himself. He mouthed something obscene as his middle finger broke through; the burn quickly dissolved into satisfaction as he tightened around it. He got down to the knuckle, flexing the end up and down, teasing his prostate. He pushed his ring finger in alongside it just as the otter sat back, letting the twink crouch above his legs, bouncing up and down. Eddie pressed deeper, his cock tensing in response.

He could feel Venom then; either the choir of grunts and sighs as he worked himself or the stimulation itself must've willed the symbiote from its rest. A spark of anxiety shot through him, but he was too close to stop. Eddie needed this. Just a few more--

_Eddie?_

His momentum buckled as the voice tore through his brain. His cock, throbbing against his palm, waited impatiently as he fumbled his way to an explanation.

“I just...uh...gotta finish something.” In the absence of a reply he cautiously began again, lifting his phone back up.  _"Just...like...ten seconds,"_ He mumbled.

Venom stayed quiet for ten seconds.

_Do you want that?_

Eddie let go of himself, air escaping his mouth like a deflating balloon. His left hand came back out, thumb and index finger pressing against closed eyes, his teeth showing in a grimace.

“Gimme a minute, ok?”

_Don't be shy. This feels good._

His mouth moved to complain, to rant about personal space, but he shut up when the lower half of him gave way to Venom. He stared in some sort of horror at his cock, now just as alien as everything else. Of course it _had_ been before, but never like that. Eddie should’ve told him to stop, gotten pissed that he’d just walk in on him like this, but the way it felt dug right into the back of his mind and left him frozen. Without objection, the amorphous blackness began to shift, surrounding him and attempting to recreate his own movement with a slow, confident thrust. Eddie closed his eyes, slack-jawed as Venom fell over the rest of him, his nerves blanketed in warmth.

_The video. You want that?_

The last syllable curled in a way that made Eddie’s skin crawl, a feeling contrasted blindingly against what the rest of his body was going through. It took several seconds to understand the question.

 _“You want...what?”_ His voice got whiny like it does when he's overwhelmed. This was so fast; _too fast._  But nothing about it felt wrong. The logistics of what Venom suggested made Eddie's head spin. And yet, his mind tried to piece it together, flashing back to that hookup. How good it felt to be filled with that sort of heat. It was quick, but it was incredible. His eyes flicked towards the video again, trying to somehow equate fucking his alien sidekick with it. He was still close; stopping now would be a shitty end to his Friday night. So Eddie bit back everything warning him otherwise, closed his eyes as Venom’s grip on his cock tightened gently in appeasement, and let out an affirmative whimper.

 _I can't hurt you,_ Venom reminded him, studying through his host's eyes how the man in the video moved.

Eddie had nothing to offer in return. He was sweating, body shaking, still fighting against the loss of control but sick with anticipation all the same. His thighs spread further and his hips pushed upward, rutting into the tendrils. It felt like the thing to do. His ass caught the cool air for a moment before Venom pooled between his legs and pushed against it, softly at first, until the mass narrowed into something reminiscent of the otter's cock.

Eddie’s legs twitched as Venom fucked him, the sudden fullness pushing a gasp out of him. It happened before he could prepare, but it wasn’t painful; not even uncomfortable. It was like his body knew what to do, embracing what should’ve been a violent act without hesitation. He felt it go further, felt that satisfaction deep inside of himself. It slid out and back again, wreaking havoc on Eddie's sweet spot as he finally stopped trying to vie for control, letting the symbiote take over.

Venom noticed.

_You want more._

The distinct lack of a question in what he just heard left Eddie writing in anticipation. A bit of the tendril around his cock broke off into a thin strand, swirling gently between his foreskin and tip, circling the sensitive underside. That drew a yelp out of him, followed by another instinctive thrust upwards, and what felt like a shot of precum disappearing into the symbiote’s mass.

Venom kept on, then, fascinated by this new side of him. Not nervous, not uncomfortable with his presence; wanting, reactive. He sped up inside of Eddie. Watching the otter pull out of the twink to get his cock sucked, he shifted around Eddie's own, mimicking the man's lips and gliding over it. Eddie jerked back a bit when he felt it, the attention on his cock almost too much. Not that it mattered for long anyway.

 _"Ok,"_ Eddie found his voice in desperation. “I’m _gonna cum. I’m gonna—fuck."_  

There wasn't any holding out this time. As he climaxed, crying out in uneven gasps, his body gave out, collapsing into Venom's embrace. It was then he realized he was about a foot in the air, back arched slightly with the wall upside-down in front of him. Venom backed off of him when it got to be too much, his hands reaching down in warning. A few unintentional noises spilled from Eddie's mouth as the tendril pulled out of him slowly, his body spent and glowing with relief.

And then Venom, figuring his usefulness had ended, began to let him go.

 _“No...stay here,”_ Eddie pleaded. He squirmed as his skin was exposed to the air once again.

 _Alright,_ Venom agreed.

Eddie lie motionless on the bed, cock red and sore, trying hard to bring himself back to earth. His shirt was soaked through, and the sheets didn’t fare much better. He felt hollow, like he’d been given the keys to fucking heaven only to see them snatched away moments later. Venom circled around his chest, keeping him warm, absorbing the moisture from his skin. He felt weirdly safe like this. Was it  _that_ easy to get used to fucking an alien? Where the hell was that bullet point on his sign-up sheet?

_Was that good?_

There’s a genuine twinge of concern in his voice that slapped Eddie across the face, sending the man into a fit of laughter, forcing himself upright as he gasped for air. When he recovered, Venom disappearing into him, Eddie tugged his shirt off and stood, hands arching up above him as he stretched. His legs took a second to remember which muscles did what. The kitchen was dark, only the narrow beam of light from his phone to guide him. He stopped at the sink, running it cold and tilting his head under it, downing enough to feel it in the pit of his stomach. Eddie wiped his mouth on his forearm, pulled the fridge open and lifted one of the tall cans from the door. A loud _crack_ shot through his apartment, and then before he knew it, half of it was gone.

 _“I need some air,”_ He concluded, finally breaking the silence. Eddie left his phone on the counter and walked to the window, opening it and climbing onto the fire escape. It was cold out, but after what just happened, he needed to be shocked back into thinking straight. He leaned against the railing for a while, sorting through everything in his head.

_You ok?_

“Yeah.” His throat was dry.

_That was good._

Eddie pulled off of the can, nodding.

“That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had.”

_Probably? It gets better than that?_

“I was being modest,” He cleared his throat, a grin forming despite his best efforts. "I don't, you know...usually wait so long. I thought it would be too awkward with you there."

_I see you naked every day._

“Yeah, well, now you know how stupidI feel."

_Did you do that with Anne?_

“Sure. I mean, _no,_ not like…” He shook his head, cracking a smile. “We had sex, yes.”

_But I was better._

“Nobody else I've been with can move my body around like putty, so yeah. It was pretty intense."

_At the end, there was a lot of fluid._

Eddie closed his eyes, massaging them with his fingers.

“It’s been a while. Plus, you...went deep as hell." His face got hot in spite of the air around him. "Any more pertinent observations?”

_It was salty._

“Jesus, I know,” He was cracking up, the absurdity of everything finally hitting him; all of this was probably about as taboo as walking down the street to the symbiote anyway. “Let’s get inside before I freeze to death.” Eddie downed the last of the seltzer and took one more look at the quiet street. He climbed back through and shut the window, rolling his shoulders as he warmed back up.

 _If everything else can be normal, so can this,_ he promised himself.

“Alright. You hungry? I'm starving. We could make a run to the store, or--”

_Pizza._

Eddie’s eyes darted around for the clock above the stove.

“It’s three in the morning, dude, where the hell are we gonna get--”

_Frankie's._

“Oh god,  _really?_ I’m gonna need a second job with the amount you scarf down.”

_Let’s rob someone._

Eddie frowned, halfway to the light switch.

_Someone...bad._

“There you go.” He flicked it on and looked down at himself. “I should wash up first. I guess you took care of _one_ mess, but...” He lifted his arm, squinting. “I smell disgusting.”

 _C’mon, Eddie,_ he whined. _If anyone bothers you, I’ll get dinner for free._ He topped it off with a laugh that always got through Eddie's defenses, like a kid giving you puppy dog eyes when it asks for something.

“Fine," He conceded, "but if I catch you stealing any of mine again,” He grabbed his hoodie off of the couch and threw it over his bare skin, “that’s it for the week. You can stick to freezer-burned tater tots.”

Venom hummed in thought, the noise tickling down Eddie's spine.

_Deal._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's been a while. lots of stuff changed for me over the past year. my life's a little more stable now, so I hope to write more often. i even went through a username change - i was amorassofpixelz. so if by chance you've read any of my previous stuff, welcome back, and I'm not dead.
> 
> I saw Venom last week, and even though it wasn't very good, a few interactions between Eddie and Venom were kinda cute. and hardy's performance, despite the script, was great. so here I am. sorry if this was a bit rusty; it's been a while sine I've written anything that wasn't a review. as usual ill probably come back in a few days and clean up stuff I missed while editing.
> 
> -
> 
> As always, I love comments/hate/etc.
> 
> And here's [my site](https://maxbudgor.com/), with way too much info about me and links to pretty much everything else I do. Come hmu, or stalk me. whatever works. and while you're at it, [stan loona](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEOCbFJjRw0).


End file.
